My Only One
by mautrino
Summary: Natsu and Lucy's night under the stars turns into so much more. Nalu Week 2019 Day 6: Treasure.


**_A/N: Yo! Wrote a little something for Nalu Week, but also for my amazing friend lucielhyung on tumblr! Here's to you, Kari! Hope you have a great birthday!_**

**_Nalu Week 2019 Day 6: Treasure_**

* * *

Lucy breathed a deep sigh of content. Snuggling further into Natsu's chest as they laid over several plush blankets, a vast sprinkling of stars shining brightly above them. His warmth and the small fire beside them warding off the slight chill of the summer night air.

She loved their spontaneous camping trips. Just packing up Natsu's truck and trading their busy everyday life for a few nights under the stars wrapped in each other's arms. Lucy had just finished up a rather lengthy article and Natsu had gotten a few much-needed days off from the firehouse so it felt like the perfect time for an escape.

Natsu tightened his hold around her, "What're you thinkin' about, Luce?" he breathed into her hair. Fingers tracing random patterns along her side and hip.

"Hm, nothing much. Just how perfect it feels here with you right now," she sighed, arms squeezing around his waist.

Natsu hummed in acknowledgment, "It does feel perfect, but every day is perfect with you,"

"Alright, you big sap." A giggle bubbling in her throat.

"I really mean it, Luce. I don't know where I'd be without you…"

"Natsu…" Lucy sensed the sudden change in his tone, leaning up on an elbow to gaze down at him

Natsu sits up and pulls her close, taking a deep breath as he grasped her hand tightly.

"I was… lost, for a long time, and you were that something I didn't even know I'd always been searching for," Natsu paused, voice turning hoarse as he took another deep shuddering breath, "and when we found each other I just knew. Knew I wanted to stay by your side,"

Natsu pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, "forever, if you'll have me…"

Lucy gasped, her amber eyes growing wide when he opened the box, revealing a simple yet elegant diamond on a silver band.

"You've always been my treasure, Luce, and I can't picture my life without you. I thank my lucky stars every day that you chose me, so," he dragged in another shaky breath, "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

Lucy's breath rushed out of her, eyes quickly clouding over with tears.

This was really happening. This amazing man in front of her, who had captured her whole heart from the moment they met, asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. How could she say no?

A choked sob escaped her as she threw her arms around his neck, falling tears quickly soaking into his shirt.

"Yes! Yes, forever yes."

Natsu breathed a shaky laugh, his arms curling around her, pulling her close and onto his lap. The backs of his green eyes pricking with his own tears.

"I love you so much, Lucy." nuzzling into her neck, "My treasure," he whispered, placing a kiss below her ear.

Lucy pulled back slightly, her hands coming around his neck to hold his face.

"I love you more, Natsu," Lucy murmured before crashing her lips against his. Natsu groaned against her lips at the sudden kiss, pulling her flush against him.

They broke apart after several moments, breathing deeply with flushed cheeks.

Natsu rested his forehead against hers as her thumbs brushed his cheekbones softly. Natsu's hand came up to grasp over her left one as he leaned into her soft palm, pressing a kiss to it before pulling it down between them.

Natsu gently placed the ring on her finger, a few stray tears falling from her eyes as the diamond glistened brightly even in the moonlight. This moment was more than she could ever ask for, filling her heart with love and affection for the man in front of her.

Natsu took her face between his rough palms, brushing away the lingering trails of tears on her cheeks.

"Not possible, Luce. I love you more than I can ever put into words." He drew in closer, lips barely brushing hers before capturing them fully.

Lucy sighed into him, arms wrapping back around his neck. The kiss quickly turned deep and needy, eager to start the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**_Three years later_**

"Finally home," Natsu sighed, toeing off his work boots and dropping his bag by the door.

The house was dark and quiet as he made his way down the hall. Lucy was probably already asleep upstairs, and as much as he wanted to fall into bed with her, he needed to wash off the mess of his long day first.

Natsu stopped by the washroom, shedding off his work clothes, picking up a clean pair of shorts and a shirt from a clean basket he kept forgetting to bring upstairs with him to put away.

He turned around to head into the bathroom, a hot shower was calling his name.

Natsu quietly padded upstairs, running a hand through his damp locks. His muscles were aching from the strenuous day but he felt refreshed and ready to curl up next to his girl and finally call it a night.

Before he walked into their bedroom, his eyes caught a soft light coming from the other room. Peeking through the doorway, warmth instantly spread through him at the sight.

Lucy was asleep in the plush armchair in the corner of the room, their baby son cradled on her chest also fast asleep.

How he got so lucky that he was able to have so much good in his life, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to let it go.

Natsu softly made his way across the room, leaning over and placing a lingering kiss to Lucy's temple. His fingers gently brushed through Ryu's fine blonde hair before placing a soft kiss to his head.

"I love you both so much. My perfect treasures," Natsu whispered, thumb brushing the boy's soft cheek lightly. His chest expanding with such warmth and affection for the two loves in front of him. They were his everything.

"We love you more." A soft voice replied.

Natsu looked up, finding Lucy awake, amber eyes tired but reflecting fondly back at him. A warm smile on her lips as she brushed a hand through his hair.

His expression softened as he leaned into her touch. A warm rough palm came up to cup the back of her head, fingers threading through her golden strands, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Mm, not possible, love," he rasped against her lips before pressing against them fully in a slow kiss. Natsu felt her smile against his lips slightly before melting into the touch and gripping his shirt to bring him closer. Deepening the kiss.

Sure, their lives were hectic at times and the late nights kept him away from them longer than he liked, but he would do anything for them and it was moments like these that made it all worth it.


End file.
